Triumph Daytona 600
The Triumph Daytona 600 is a name given to two different motorcycles. One of them was featured in the video game ''Everything or Nothing'' as one of James Bond's Q branch vehicles. Overview The first model was sport bike manufactured in 1983 by Triumph Motorcycles out of their Meriden factory that was claimed to do over 100 miles per hour but fell within a lower insurance price bracket than the preceding 650cc Triumph TR65 Thunderbird in order to attract younger buyers. Although simply a shorter-stroked, twin-carburettored version of their earlier 650 cc Triumph TR65 Thunderbird but with an 8.5:1 compression ratio, it was exhibited as a new model for their 1983 range at the 1982 motorcycle show at the National Exhibition Centre. Unique for that year's home market models, it featured rear set foot rests and a plastic 'ducktail' rear end over the short chromed rear mudguard from the Triumph T140 TSX. Although sporting a front disc brake, the model retained the drum rear brake of the TR65 Thunderbird. Two prototypes were made, one electric start version for the press and shows, the other a kick start version for factory road-testing; the latter, the only one left after the Meriden factory closed in 1983, was, from 2010, displayed at the London Motorcycle Museum. The new Triumph company based at Hinckley, which was started after the original Triumph company went into administration, has made a far better known and more numerous Daytona 600. It is powered by a liquid-cooled 599 cc (36.6 cu in) four-cylinder in-line engine and was superseded by the Daytona 650 from 2005. James Bond's Daytona 600 The Daytona 600 is first seen when Bond is introduced to it at the MI6 garage in Scotland. The Motorcycle (or has Q calls it the Q bike) is a standard issue for all 00 agents. Its features include front mounted rapid fire rockets, a weapon storage compartment (which contains a shotgun) and has been counter weighted to have the ability to lay the bike flat to avoid low hanging obstacles. After 003's death in Peru, his Daytona 600 is used by Bond to escape Peru by plane. Later, Bond has his own Daytona 600 when it is used in New Orleans to arrive at Arkady Yayakov's plantation. It is used to chase after Jaws' truck on the Pontchartrain Bridge. It is last used in Peru when Bond accesses the rooftops and bridges to track Nikolai Diavolo's mine. Early version In a demo of the game published in 2003, one gadget is different; the Daytona 600 doesn't have a weapon storage compartment which contains a shotgun, but has a machine gun which shoots forward instead. Gallery 10796.jpg| 7.jpg 12596.jpg EON Daytona 600 demo.PNG|The machine gun in the demo version Screenshot (34).png|Bond escaping Peru on a plane using 003's Daytona 600 624.jpg hqdefault (3).jpg hqdefault (2).jpg Screenshot (18).png|Bond chasing Jaws with his Daytona 600 Screenshot (21).png Screenshot (32).png|After seeing Jaws move into the city with his truck Bond revs up the engine on his Daytona 600 References Category:Triumph Category:Everything or Nothing equipment Category:Q-Branch vehicles Category:Motorcycles Category:Everything or Nothing Vehicles